The night before
by black widow mistress
Summary: Inebriation is never a good thing. Neither is waking up in bed with you ex after a drinking contest.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I haven't updated anything in forever but I kinda went on hiatus with the whole fact that I failed college... Story writing was the only subject that I passed and then there was the fact that I had a 'Hollis' interfere with my relationship which meant I kinda lacked that lovey feeling. . So anyways, I'm back and I am sorry the others are still on temporary hiatus and here we go for this one. Thanks to Kaylah for helping with some bits and pieces when I really thought I would never get it done at all. Enjoy!**

Jenny Sheppard looked over at the man that was in her bed his face crumpled into the pillow. She sighed as she remembered the night before and where they were and better still, why they were there. She sat up in her bed and pulled her crimson hair up in a ponytail as she ran over the events of the night before.

_Jenny looked at her phone for the time as she watched her two best friend's insight a drinking match with the guys that they knew. She had a feeling this would end badly for someone but wasn't sure who that would be. She leant against the wall as she watched the girls order more jugs from the bar and set them on the table. Abby's cheerful voice was heard the next moment. _

"_Okay, who wants to try and outdrink me and Ziva" she said and Jenny laughed a little as she watched the guys all put their hands up and move forward. _

_She looked over and saw Gibbs coming towards her; Jenny glared in his direction and walked to where the others were. She watched as Abby's eyes lit up and shook her head at the thought that she may be involved in something. _

"_We have a new contender boys, Jenny Shepard will compete with one of you lucky men one on one" she said her voice echoing throughout the pub. _

_Jenny backed away but froze as she heard a male voice comment. _

"_I will take her on, she can't be that hard to beat in a drinking contest" Gibbs said smugly as he walked to where they were standing. _

_Jenny glared and stood up at the bar as did Gibbs. Abby smiled at the two of them. _

"_Okay, shots or chugs?" she asked giving them a choice of what they wanted to do. _

"_Shots" they both said at the same time. _

_Abby nodded at the bar tender who lined the shots up across the bar for them. _

"_Won't Hollis be a little Jealous?" Jenny asked as they prepared to start the contest. _

_Gibbs looked at her "Jen, what? Why would Hollis be jealous? Oh wait, you saw her...?" he quietened at the end as Abby yelled for them to start the contest. _

_Jenny eyed the shot glasses and went for it, downing them continuously until they had to be restocked. The burn of the straight liquor sliding down her throat numbed the jealousy that she felt for the blonde that she blamed for breaking up her relationship. She grabbed another shot before downing it. She swallowed hard as she watched the man across from her down another also. _

"_Don't worry Jethro it will all be over soon. Just like everything between us." She said before downing her twelfth shot. _

_He looked at her in confusion before equalling her with the amount that she had drank. _

_Abby looked over at them and saw that Jenny was starting to come a little unhinged with the amount that she was drinking. _

"_Okay, we have a tie; I have to stop you two there before I end up in the E.R with one of you from a potentially bad dose of hard core spirits."_

_Jenny smiled at her friend before walking over to her. "I have to, um... go back to my place." She said with a slight slur of her words. _

_Abby nodded at her "okay, but Gibbs has to walk you home at least or well catch the cab with you, he is a lot soberer than you are." She said to her friend. _

_Jenny glared at her "I'm... fine... absolutely, fine" she said pausing somewhat between words so that she could form a sentence. _

"_yeah that's not convincing me Jenny, I think he needs to take you back to your place or his, I don't mind" she said winking. _

_Jenny glared at the other girl and what she had just insinuated. She started to walk off and stumbled when she felt a set of strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her up. _

"_I hear that I am to escort you home" he said nonchalantly as they walked towards the door with his arm around her. _

"_I'm fine" she said bitterly "Go back to Hollis, I'm sure she is missing you" she added glaring at him. _

_He shook his head and helped her out to the street before hailing a taxi and telling her address. _

_The cab driver pulled up and Gibbs paid him before he escorted Jenny out of the car and to her door. _

_"You have obviously been drinking more than usual." he stated as he observed her slight inability to put her key through the door lock._

_It took her at least five tries before the key successfully slid into the lock, and she couldn't blame the lack of lighting as an excuse, because she'd left her porch light on. _

"_Im fine you can leave whenever you want to" she said bitterly as she managed to finally unlock the door. _

_Before his thoughts even registered in his head, he grabbed onto her arm, his grip was firm. At least it effectively stopped her from moving. _

_"What are you doing to yourself, Jenny?" he asked quietly, his tone betraying his true emotions that he would not admit to anymore, especially her. _

_"It is not of your concern, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now you have escorted me home, you may leave." Her tone harsh, straight to the point, her pride, and ignorance and just plain old stubbornness had taken over. _

_"Nah uh, not going to happen, I'm not going til you are safe inside and I know you aint going to throw up"_

"_That's an order, get out now and leave me alone!" she said her voice threatening the emotion behind it visible. _

"_Jeeze, Jen, when did this happen, why are you shutting me out all of a sudden?" he said pissed off by this stage._

_"Leave, now!" her head began to pound, she needed a shot of vodka to dull the pain._

"_It's an order, don't make me tell you again" she said as his grip slackened on her arm slightly and she all but ran into the house. _

_He stopped the door as she was about to close it and grabbed her light frame once more just before she stumbled. _

_She shook out of his grip and ran to the study grabbing the bottle of vodka and downing a mouthful. _

"_Drinking our pain away are we now?" he asked accusingly. _

_Jenny flinched. _

"_God Jethro, why do you hate me so much just tell me"_

"_I don't hate you Jen, I could never hate you, I have loved you every day for the past 10 years." He said, emotion thickly lacing his voice. _

_"I want you to answer a serious question for me, Jethro." she said emotionlessly_

_"Anything, Jen." The fire and passion but most of all love, creepy into his voice; he was showing the side of him that no one usually saw. _

_A moment of brief silence passed, as her father always said, the calm of the storm. _

_"How the hell could you do this to me?" She screamed as she threw the closest object within her reach, the glass decanter of bourbon, and she aimed it for his head. It narrowly missed. "How could you play with my emotions like that? You heartless, egotistic bastard! All I ever tried to do was make you proud, make you happy and then you have the nerve to - "her voice cut out as she choked on a heart aching sob. "Let me fall in love with you." she finished _

_He kissed her suddenly their lips locking passionately. _

"_That is how, because you were you" he said gently against her lips. _

_She buried her face into his shoulder as she sobbed, her tears soaking his shirt sleeve. _

"_Hey, calm down" he soothed her gently. _

"_How could I have been so stupid?" she questioned herself. _

"_We all make mistakes, it's only natural" he said enveloping her in a hug. _

_"No. How could I have been so stupid! I should have known this was just an act to get me into bed." she said as she pushed herself away from him_

"_Jen, no, that's not what I wanted to do" he said pleadingly to her._

_"Here you go again. Lies and more lies. Always be specific right?"_

_"Fuck it Jennifer Grace Fuck it, why cant you trust me for once in your life"_

_"Fuck it Jennifer Grace Shepard. Just fuck it, why can't you trust me for once in your life"_

_"Oh yeah? Well, we aren't together anymore, she's with what's his face that you dated, Todd is it?"_

"_Well isn't that just dandy" she said bitterly. _

"_Your just dandy" he said before he could stop himself. _

"_Go hunt for some action elsewhere, you aint getting it here" she retorted._

"_Oh so the tiger wants to play hard to get?" he asked sarcastically. _

"_Jethro – "she started but was cut short as nausea washed over causing her to feel dizzy and she fell to the ground._

_Gibbs picked her up and shook his head as he carried her to her bedroom and put her on the bed. _

"_You okay?" he asked her as he let go of her. _

"_Fine, now go" she said annoyed. _

"_Jen, we will talk about this in the morning" he said trying to reason with her. _

"_You won't be here in the morning" she answered half yawning, the impact lost through the somewhat adorable act. _

"_I will be here" he said half smirking. _

"_Fine, fuck it, I'm going to bed" she said turning and glaring at him before lying down on the bed, a headache starting in on her. _

_Gibbs smiled and stripping off his shirt and getting into bed next to her. _

**Okay and there will be another chapter once I get all my assignments done eventually. Reviews are loved they kinda make me believe that I can get there with it all and most of all ENJOY! (^.^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! haha its the first fic that aint a oneshot that I have actually finished... thanks to all that reviewed, remember I love getting them! As I said last time, the others are still temporary hiatus... kinda like me with my bottle of margarita mix in my bedroom... I have had the worst case of writers block and I have a script due this week eeeeeek... so enjoy! I wrote it at midnight so I hope it makes sense. ^^**

* * *

She looked at Gibbs, his muscles visible, she groaned as her head started to slightly spin, she felt seedy, nothing a cup of coffee wouldn't fix though. She climbed out of the bed and walked to the kitchen as she held her head. Putting the jug on she decided to find some panadol and pulled out a bucket of meds, which she sorted through eventually finding what she wanted. She quickly put a piece of bread in the toaster and waited for it to pop, buttering it and eating it before downing the panadol. Making a coffee, she walked to the living room and sat on the couch when she heard someone hit a wall. A small smirk crossed her face at the fact that he wasn't completely sober either. She chuckled to herself before quietening as he appeared in the archway.

"Morning" he said as she raised her eyebrows up at him.

"Morning to you too" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"You just make one of them?" he asked her as she sipped the drink.

She nodded and he sighed placing his head in his hands.

"You okay after last night?" he asked her a caring tone making itself evident in his voice.

She smiled "fine, maybe you should ring Hollis, she will no doubt be worried about you" she said setting her coffee on the table in front of her.

"We broke up, wasn't working out, she wanted what I couldn't give her" he said solemnly.

Jenny bit her lip, she hadn't expected this revelation. She sighed before looking at him.

"What couldn't you give her?" she asked her voice slightly strangled, she knew all too well what he couldn't give her, the same thing that she Jennifer Shepard could never give anyone. Commitment.

He looked at her a grimace on his face "I couldn't give her the promise of settling down, of stopping things like what happened last night, that and the fact that I couldn't ever love her the way that I love you" he said, the emotion that had started to hint, seeping through.

Jenny looked at him, his eyes were the window to his soul and at that moment he had bared it all to her and now she had to choose what to do. She sighed and bit her lip again, she looked around the room before looking back at him, pain evident in his blue eyes.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

He nodded at her and she smiled slightly before looking at the floor again. "You know, I hate to say this, but I love you too, I don't think I would ever be able to find someone like you, ever" she said her eyes staring into his, her soul baring itself to him.

"I guess the next step in this is asking, are you willing for another try at us?" he asked, his hand covering hers gently.

She smiled and nodded before leaning over and kissing him gently.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" he said against her lips and she smiled as his arms encompassed her in them and she lay back on the couch, relishing in the feeling of him next to her.

* * *

**And now, review and remind me just why I am studying scripting and storywriting... ^^ Thanks!**


End file.
